


【翻译】Be My Talon

by LuxUmbrash, Schrei822



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：夜枭把Dick抓回了地球3的世界，监禁起来。<br/>警告：Rape，监禁</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Be My Talon

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Be My Talon by LuxUmbrash  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3307664

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

人们都说时间会消减爱。我们都坚信着这一点。假装着自己早就放下了过去。但即便如此，总会有那么一小会儿，我们会放任自己，沉浸在那一点点的寂寞之中。随之而来会有无数的痛苦。然后我们都会意识到，我们不过是在自欺欺人。

 

时间对于爱来说没有任何意义。

 

“让我走，”年轻人疲惫地喘息着，他被锁在了床上，衣服撕裂，整个身体伤痕累累，“你已经得到你想要的了……让我走。”

 

“那不是我正在想要的。”夜枭抚摸着年轻人的脸颊，然后慢慢地摸索到对方的胸前，感受着他急速跳动的心跳，“我想要这个……这是我最想要的。说出来，Richard。你是属于我的。不是吗？”

 

“你们是那么得相似，但又那么得不同……我不能。我在就已经属于他了。”

 

夜枭咆哮着站起来，“你到这个世界已经2年了，而你依旧忠诚于他？你以为他真的在乎？”

 

“他在乎。”

 

“如果他在乎，那为什么他不在这儿？为什么那还会有 **另一个罗宾** ？承认吧，Richard。你对他来说无关紧要。说吧，你是我的。你属于我。你是一个利爪。”

 

“我是罗宾。”

 

……

 

“有传言说蝙蝠侠和猫女正在恋爱。真有趣。一只蝙蝠，一只小猫，还有一只罗宾鸟。”Thomas Wayne坐在床边抚摸着Dick的头发，“而你却依旧对过去耿耿于怀。3年了，你还在挣扎。你为什么非要伤害你自己来伤害我呢？说出来吧，说你是属于我的。你是一个利爪。”

 

Dick淡淡得看着他，然后把头转了过去。

 

“你的身体早就知道你是我的人了。”他一把抓住了年轻人私密的部位，让对方忍不住发起抖来，“但是你的思想依旧不愿意承认。”夜枭慢慢跪下，然后一边抚摸着他，一边吸允着Dick的下唇，“承认吧，你是个利爪。接受吧。”

 

“让我走。”Dick倒吸了一口冷气，试图从戏弄着他臀部的手里挣脱出来，“住手。”

 

夜枭爬到了他的身上，脱掉了自己的裤子，在进入Dick的身体前恋爱地抚摸者他。他舔去了年轻人脸上滑落的泪水，“你是属于我的，对吗？你是一个利爪，恩？”

 

“我是罗宾。”

 

夜枭又狠又猛地插入了对方的身体，丝毫不在乎他又开始流血了。

 

\--------

 

“我听说新的罗宾是他的亲生儿子。”夜枭在他的耳边低语，“他已经把你忘得一干二净了。”

 

已经过去5年了。如今已经不再需要束缚用的锁链了。Richard已经有一段时间不再挣扎了，但却表现得如同一具毫无生气的死尸。他还活着，但是却已经失去了活下去的意志。下一步就是，重新给他一个活下去的理由。“你对他来说已经不重要了。”他抚摸着他的头发，“你说是吗？”

 

“是的。”一个虚弱的低语。

 

夜枭俯下身，吻了吻年轻人的嘴唇，“但你对我来说很重要，Richard。我爱你，你明白吗？”他的手指温柔得划过Dick的眉毛，“我已经失去过你一次了。请别让我再失去你一次。让我好好得照顾你。拜托了！”

 

Dick直直得看了他一会儿，然后点了点头，慢慢地打开了裸露的双腿，向男人展示自己已经准备好了。夜枭没有浪费时间，他挪到了Dick的身上，顶住了年轻人的身体。“说吧，Richard。说出来吧。”

 

“我是利爪……你的利爪。”

 

然后，罗宾死了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 


End file.
